homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
The United States of America (United States, The USA, USA, The US, or America for short) is a country located in North America and is the protagonist faction in Homefront. the US serves as the primary setting and is currently at war with the Greater Korean Republic with over 60% of its territory occupied and has fallen under complete military occupation as of 2031. History In the early 1950's the United States was bent on stopping the spread of communism at the start of the cold war and fought in the first proxy war in Korea. the Korean War (1950-1953) was an event in which Korea was divided and the US supported South Korea. In 2014 the US government celebrated the reunification of North and South Korea to form the Greater Korean Republic. US officials had opened up new diplomatic relations with Korea to help rebuild relations and was determined to do this and jumped on the spot immeidatly following the release of prisoners the US sent doctors and supplies to help treat the prisoners. relations between the US and Korea did not go well once the Oil wars started and the Koreans seled their boarders both national and international. Oil Wars In 2015 the US military was first seen fighting in the Oil Wars in Saudi Arabia when a rouge army unit from Iran began to attack it US marines with support from the Saudi army immediatly wiped out the Iranian Army unit and captured over 8 survivng prisoners. the US tried to pull out immediatly following a world wide oil shock and increasing civil unrest back at home but were soon sent back to Iraq when Arab and Iranian forces took over Iraq and split the country in 2. A US diplomat was attacked by Kurdish resistance fighters who was attempting to negoiate peace between the New Iraqi government and the Iranians when he was attacked. Though the ambassador survived and his military convoy escort took no casualties following the kurd fighters wanting to kill off the peace talks, many americans found themselves having many isolationist views as isolationism became extreamly popular especially amongst the survivalists. Iraq Campaign and Kurdish Rebellion Following the Iraq campaign the US troops were immediatly forces to fight all other sides. the Saudis and Iranians fought for control over Iraq and the Kurdish rebels were seeing all foriegners as threats and for the most part fought them. the United States Marine Corps was sent in to escort all US and foriegn ambassadors out of Iraq and to protect intrests within the region itself. US V-22 Ospreys were used to transport large troop squads into battle as Blackhawk helecopters and Apache attack chopers wrecked havok upon the Kurdish fighters. Connor Morgan a future US resistance leader was in Iraq at the time and quickly rose up to become a commander. Often referring Iraq to a "sandy hellhole" he would immediatly froget about it the moment the Korean military invaded and was soon fighting them on the front lines. US marines didn't fully leave until 2017 at the start of the quick nuclear exchange which lead the US to call of an immediate disarming of all nuclear weapons throughout the Middle East. Once US troops began to leave Kurdish resistance groups began to attack the Republic of New Iraq and Iranian Iraqi terrortories. A small US military squad soon discovered a refugee camp that was completaly sacked and destroyed and thousands of dead Palestinain refugees laid their. the Palestinians were murdered by the Kurdish fighters out of an anti-foriegn views that the rebels had and only one 2 of them laid dead. Israel began to accept the Palestinains however calls for the US to leave were all over the US and soon the US military left to deal with martial law back at home. Korean Invasion On March 24th 2025 the Korean People's Army launched a massive full scale invasion of the United States after an EMP attack. Once the grid was reestablished US miltary forces were scattered all across the mid-west forccing the US government to irradiate the Mississipi river to prevent Korean military advancements. Right now Resistance groups and US army remnants fight the Koreans in the occupied territory while the Survivalists kill anyone who they deem as a threat American of Korean. Eventually the European Union and China sent troops to help liberate the country however in 2028 Korean Forces with new technology crossed the irradiated river in the Mississipi and launched a massive assault on the east coast and forced out all Confederate and European forces and in 2031 the whole country is under occupation and resistance groups now fight with what little support they can get. Few days later, the American forces were all successfully of the United States of America liberated is over in 2030. American and NATO Forces However, NATO forces relied mostly upon the Americans and the proven effectiveness of its air power by using the high technology F-16 Fighting Falcon fighter planes, F-15C/D Eagle fighter planes and F-15E Strike Eagle fighter bomber planes, F-117A Nighthawk stealth fighter, F-14 Tomcat naval aircraft, F/A-18 Hornet strike fighter, EA-6B Airborne Early Warning Radar, B-52 Stratofortress long range bomber, KC-135 air refueling tanker, KC-10 air refueling tanker planes, E-3 Sentry Airborne Warning And Control System, and E-8A Joint Survillance Targeting Attack Radar System from bases throughout Europe and from aircraft carriers in the region. The American B-2 Spirit stealth bomber also saw its first successful combat role in Operation Allied Force IV, all while striking from its home base in the continental United States by 2031. Government the United States is a Constitutional Presidential Republic with the President as the Official Head of State. Unlike its Korean counterpart, the US had two official political parties, the Democrat and Republican Party. Both parties were immediatly dissolved in 2018 and were replaced by the Patriot and Nationalist parties who were determined to counter any communist influence and forces. Once the Koreans installed the occupational government, it ran over 60% of US territory and was a communist puppet government ment to establish control over the occupied population. In 2031 all political parties dissolved except for the Communist Party and the CPUSA is the ruling political party dispite being a Korean puppet. Military the United States Armed Forces was the world's most powerful and technologically advnaced army until the Korean Army surpassed all the other armies of the world in the 2020's. it comprised of 5 basic divisions which help create the USAF *United States Army *United States Navy *United States Air Force *United States Marine Corps *United States National Guard US Navy Seals and Army Rangers were the best in the world until the KPA rose to power and serve as the primary and most eliete special forces within the United States. Foreign Relations People's Republic of China the US and China signed a non-aggression pact in 2018 once Korean expansion soon began. Once Hong Kong joined the GKR the US condemned Korean military intervention and said that Hong Kong was rightfully part of China increasing relations. As of 2027, China armes both the American Resistance and militray forces and has gotten rid of all Korean influence. AFter the 2028 counter attack the Confederate Army still gives aid to protect a longtime ally in the past and present. Russian Federation Russia and the US have had a long complicated dark history with eachother especially in the Oil Wars when European American allies were denied oil that Russia was supposed to give them however dispite all this Russia currently armes US military and resistance forces to fight off against the Koreans Greater Korean Republic the Greater Korean Republic became a massive threat in 2018 once it began exopajnsion down into southeast asian and pacific territories.In n2014 the US achieved diplomatic peace but got worse years later and in 2027 the relations don't exist with both sides officialy at war with eachother. Japan Japan was a major US ally and once it was swallowed up in the Korean regime, the US government called all US forces in the region back to the United States. Israel Israel is another major US ally and has continued to protect the US and its interests. When the Korean invasion began, Israel sent aid however it was small due to threats from Arab neighbors increasing. United Kingdom the UK and the US have been allies since the second world war and the cold war. In 2018 the British Fascist government still kept relations with the US and soon other anti-muslim groups in the US gained popularity. In 2027 the British Army helped the US Army retake and Liberate California France France and the US are allies for as long as the US has been friends with the UK. France and US joined forces during the Liberation of Calirfornia. European Union and Germany the EU and the US have been best friends and have helped the US stay in contact with its European Allies. In 2027 the EU Army was sent to the US to liberate it. Germany became friends with United States since the reunification of Germany in 1990. In 2027, the German Army was sent to Oregon to push out the KPA in the region and to bring down the Occupational Government Category:Nations Category:Factions